Hypnotic
by livvykitty
Summary: America has a plan to make England his for at least a while... US/UK R&R. This has been adopted. See author note chapter 13.
1. How the Madness Began

**A/N: This will be multi chaptered, but this chapter can be treated as a one-shot. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, form or pasta. =v=**

* * *

><p>America was pacing the room of his small apartment. His boss told him to improve all his foreign relations in a year… But how? It was going to be so stressful… Russia was probably going to <strong>murder <strong>him for just setting one foot in his country. He still had that debt to China and Japan had been shutting himself in his room. France… He shivered. He didn't even want to think about him… Germany would be hard to get along with. Italy was unpredictable, but wouldn't hurt him. England…

America's cheeks got slightly pink from thinking of England. If only England liked him like that… Then they both could go around the world together. But England would hate to be dragged with him.

Then the idea came. It seemed perfect… Flawless. But how would he carry it out? America logged into his computer and searched it… In a few days, he would carry it out. _What a great plan! PRAISE THE HERO!_

* * *

><p>England sipped his tea. Another hard day… The Parliament was so demanding these days. They acted like they owned the place! He was the United Kingdom of Great Britain, for Christ's sake! One day he would tell them off. One day… He was startled from his thoughts when his phone started playing 'God Save the Queen'. He sighed and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" England said.

"Hey England? Can I come over in a few days?" America asked. This caught England off guard. America would usually just barge in with no warning.

"Okay, in three days. And thank you. For once I can prepare for your arrival!" England said.

"Bye England!" America said cheerfully. Well, that was strange. Not only did America _ask _to come over, but he didn't call him one of those annoying nicknames. Was he okay? Not that England was worried! It just wasn't normal, is all… What exactly was America planning?

* * *

><p>America had just finished calling England. He had exactly three days to master it. He didn't think Canada would mind if he practiced with him. But first… He started reading. Subconscious, blah blah blah, harmless, blah blah blah… There it was. He read all through it and smiled. He went as fast as he could to a little antique store at the corner of Mermaid Avenue.<p>

He looked everywhere in the store. There were things from every country's house for sale. Little porcelain dolls, rusty armor, you name it. He went through it all. Then, in the corner, behind some old jewelry and vases, he saw them. An entire box of shiny crystals of every color, all completely and utterly real. They were attached to silver chains, and glinted in the dim light. He took the box and went to the counter.

"I'll take all of them." America said. The little old woman behind the counter smiled kindly.

"Dearie, just take them. I already have all the money I could ever want." She said with a slight British accent. America beamed.

"Thanks!" He said, then went out of the store. He walked back to his apartment and took out the ruby pendulum. Then, he set off to Canada's house.

* * *

><p>Canada pet Mr. Kumajirou absentmindedly. He couldn't sleep last night and kept nodding off. He was starting to nod off again as the doorbell rang. He jolted up and walked to the door. America was standing there and grinning.<p>

"Hey bro! I came to ask something." America said. Canada let him in and they both went to the couch. "Okay, so in three days I'm going to England…" Canada tried to focus on his words… He really did, but he was just so tired. He started to nod off again. This didn't go unnoticed by America. "Bro… Wake up." Canada stirred and looked sleepily at America. "Bro, I can help you with you're sleep trouble."

"You can? Then please help…" Canada said. America nodded and brought out the ruby pendulum. He started to swing it evenly, making it glint and sparkle.

"Then just focus on this and relax…" Since when had America been able to have a soothing voice? Canada did as he was told, his eyes sluggishly following the pendulum.

_That's pretty… _Back and forth. _Hmmm… So tired right now… _Back and forth. Canada felt the urge to ask how long this was going to be, but he didn't feel like it. He didn't even feel like looking away.

"Relax…" America's voice echoed in his mind. Canada didn't really understand what he said at first. "You find you're eyelids are getting heavier…" Canada liked how America's voice sounded. It was soothing. His eyes were about to close, but he fought to keep looking at that pretty red thing. "It's okay. You can sleep now…" His mind and body completely shut off. All Canada could do was feel the feeling of weightlessness and heaviness at the same time. He quite liked the feeling. He didn't notice himself tipping over. America caught him.

America was jumping for joy. He actually put Canada in a trance! He laid him down. Now to give him his trigger. "Canada… Can you hear me?" America asked. Canada nodded. "Then, when ever I and only I say 'Rise and Shine', you will wake from this trance refreshed and happy. How do you feel?"

"… Peaceful… Happy… Mmn… Wonderful…" Canada said in a dreamy tone.

"You will return to this peaceful state whenever I say 'Sleepy Time'. Rise and Shine." America said. Canada didn't respond at first, but then stirred. He blinked and looked confused for a second.

"Mmn. That felt… good. I'm awake now!" Canada smiled.

"Sleepy Time." America said. Canada looked confused but then he relaxed. He closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. America now needed to help the sleep problem. "When you awake from this trance, you will feel really tired. You will go into your room and go into a dreamless sleep that feels a million times better than this trance. Rise and Shine." Canada awoke quicker than last time. He looked very sleepy and his head bobbed.

"America. You can sleep in the guest room. I'm going to sleep." Canada said. He walked to his room and plopped on his bed, where Mr. Kumajirou was waiting. He snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep in five seconds flat. America saw this and smiled fondly.

"Mission one accomplished." America said. He stretched and went to bed, tucking the pendulum under his pillow. He fell asleep after going over his up coming plans. Oh, this was going to be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Nervouness and PANCAKES!

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was in a Writer's Block. *shiver* May they go to hell… YAY, I HAVE UPDATED! **

**Disclaimer: DOES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I'M JAPANESE?**

**America: *in a Japanese outfit* I am Japaneeese~ If you pleease~ *mock bow***

**Go back to the story, America. -_-'**

* * *

><p>Canada woke up with the sun. He stretched nimbly, yawning a bit. He patted Mr. Kumajirou.<p>

"Who?"

"I'm Canada…" Canada thought for a moment. What was its name? "Mr. … Kunokishu?"

"Kumajirou."

"Oh." The little polar bear trotted out of the room. Canada looked at the time and gasped. "Oh my God! IT'S SO LATE!" He panicked, getting his clothes on even though it was only six thirty. "An hour and a half late! Best nights' sleep I ever had though…" He went to the kitchen and started making pancakes.

The scent caused America to wake up. He looked at the time. Ugh. Way too damn early to wake up. But were those pancakes? God damn it! Pancakes or sleep? America bolted out of the room, completely disregarding the fact he had no shirt on (A/N: FANSERVICE! XD). He was in such a big hurry that he tripped over the first step and fell down the stairs.

Canada heard a thud at the bottom of the stairs and ran to see what happened. He saw America at the bottom. He was on his stomach and had his legs spread out. His hands were on his back and he stuck his tongue out. "America?"

"Heh… Look at all the birdies!" America said staring at nothing. "Sleepy Time!" Canada's eyes snapped up. His eyes became glazed over and half lidded, and he was swaying slightly. America snapped out of his fall induced haze and got up. He looked at his brother, confused. "Canada?"

"Yes…" Canada's voice was robotic, almost automatic sounding.

"Ohhhh…" America said, realizing the situation. "Rise and Shine!" Canada blinked rapidly. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. Oh yeah. His house. America just fell down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked.

"Yeah!" America smiled. "NOW I NEEDS ME SOME PANCAKES!"

Canada flinched, "You don't have to be so loud…" And so, they sat down to pancakes.

* * *

><p>England was pacing his living room. He'd been worrying about what would happen when America showed up. Why was he coming? Was he attacking? Was he just visiting? Was he going to try and assassinate him? Was he going to propose to him? Wait, where did that last one come from? He shook his head to clear it.<p>

Tick. Tick.

His Grandfather Clock was ticking in the background. He tried to ignore it. Tick. It did sort of soothe him though. He gathered up his thoughts and left his apartment. He had groceries to get!

* * *

><p>America smiled and got his jacket on. "Bye, Bro! I have to go!"<p>

"Good bye…" Canada waved. America got on his jet and flew out. He looked down at the ground below and started to think. He had some time. He would have to leave that night to get to England's. Then the fun could begin. He wondered what color pendant England would choose. He stared at the pendulums in his lap. Felix would like the pink one and Russia would like the white one…

There it was. Another idea formed. This one would be perfect. Not only that, but he could still use the first plan.

He looked at each pendulum, his eyes always seeming to come back to an emerald one. It reminded him of England's eyes. He found himself staring at the crystal intently, but didn't care.

Then, a voice over the intercom announced that he landed. He broke himself out of his trance and went off the plane. Oh, so much to do, so little time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suck chappie is sucky! Review? They make me happy!**


	3. Paraniod and IT

**A/N: I AM BACK! ^ . ^ V **

**Disclaimer: I want it… I want it… *emo corner* TT^TT**

* * *

><p>America ran straight to his room to pack clothes (and good food). He set the box in his hands down carefully and picked up an armload of clothes from his drawer. Then, from out of nowhere: "Buu buu buu." America jumped about three feet in the air and dropped the armload of PJ's he was holding.<p>

"WAAH! GHOST! DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN THE COUNTRY YOU LIVED IN BEFORE YOU DIED!" America screamed, getting down on his knees to beg the 'ghost'.

"Buu…"

"Oh, it's you Tony! Do you need a new video game?" America asked, completely forgetting that he thought his friend was a ghost.

"Buu!" Tony nodded.

"Well, I'm off to Game Stop!" America said and left.

* * *

><p>England couldn't sleep. He was nervous about what was going on with America. He tried to convince himself that America was finally becoming mature, but he seriously doubted it. <em>Bloody hell,<em> he thought, _there's nothing to be nervous about! NOTHING!_ It failed though.

He had already gone OCD on his house and by God, he actually didn't burn any food! He was going to die of paranoia before America got there. He definitely was. He tossed again, trying to become comfortable. Unfortunately, his bed didn't seem comfortable tonight. Just as he was about to fall asleep, it was morning. _Bloody hell…_

* * *

><p>America un boarded his plane. He stretched a little, trying to get over the jetlag. He took his bags and took a cab to England's house. He knocked on the door and waited. England opened it and looked sleepily at the nation in front of him. His fly away hair was messy, his suit wrinkled, and he had bags under his eyes. He looked… hot.<p>

"Come in." England said softly. America walked in. He noticed that England had gone completely OCD on the house, making even a tiny speck of dirt look out of place. England sat down and poured a cup of tea for himself and America. "Sit down. Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to show you something! Also, my boss said I need to make friends with all the nations!" America exclaimed, grinning.

"Well, show me then!" England snapped. _Whoa, this might be hard…_ America showed the box of pendulums.

"Ta Da!" America said.

"You mean a bunch of stones on strings? That's what you hopped the pond to show me?" England huffed.

"Not just that! What do you take me for?" America said, feigning hurt.

"A git."

"I'm hurt!" America put a hand over his heart as if it would fail him. "I can hypnotize people too!" England looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You… think you can… use hypnosis? Utterly ridiculous!" England choked out between fits of laughter.

"I can too!" America pouted. "And I'll prove it!"

"Okay then. I'll humor you. Try to hypnotize me, then!" England said.

"Okay! Pick a pendulum!" America held out the box to him. England looked at the stones before picking the sapphire colored one.

"If I'm not hypnotized in ten minutes, then I'll be right!" England said haughtily.

"Okay. Relax and focus on the pendulum." America said. England was surprised. America wasn't being loud and obnoxious! America started to swing the pendulum.

_This is utterly ridiculous!_ England thought. Back and forth. _He actually thinks it will work! _Back and forth. _Only a git like America would believe in this stuff._ Back and forth. Back and forth.

This was getting boring very fast. He let his mind wander a little. He wondered if it had been ten minutes yet. He had full intention of asking America, but no longer felt like it. Back and forth. He didn't feel like talking at all, come to think of it.

The pendulum was pretty to look at. The way it caught the light and sparkled… He couldn't tear his eyes away to look at the clock, nor did he want to. His body felt like mush. He couldn't do anything. He took a deep breath, instantly feeling calmer.

"England…" the voice echoed around him. "You are feeling relaxed… So very relaxed…" England couldn't make sense of what the blue eyed nation said at first. He couldn't understand what was just said and he didn't care. "Your eyes are becoming heavy…" He liked what America was saying, even if he couldn't fully comprehend it. His voice was soothing. It made him feel calmer. Relaxed.

"England… You are falling into a very deep sleep…" England's eyelids were starting to droop. His name sounded good coming from the blonde's mouth. "… Very sleepy…"

England **was** really tired… He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Also, the Parliament gave him tons of paperwork that took forever to get done. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Every time he blinked it became harder and harder to keep them open. So very tired…

America continued to speak in that soothing monotone voice and England continued to relax further. His body started to feel heavy, but at the same time weightless. It was a nice feeling. He liked it. His head bobbed a little. He blinked furiously trying to stay awake. It was no use. His eyes kept sliding in and out of focus. He couldn't think. He couldn't even remember what he was doing. It didn't matter.

"… England, let go… Let your mind go blank… Sleep."

England gave the shiny blue -what was it again?- one last stare before he closed his eyes.

"England, can you hear me?" America asked. The Brit gave a sleepy nod. "Who am I?"

"America…" England said monotonously.

"Good." America said. "Whenever I say the phrase 'Wake Up Call', you will awaken from this trance. Understand?" England nodded. "How do you feel now?"

"… Happy… peaceful… Mmn… wonderful…" England mumbled through a contented sigh.

"Whenever I say the phrase 'White Slate', you will return to this peaceful and happy state even deeper than before. Do you understand?" England nodded again. "Wake Up Call." England didn't respond at first, but then his eyes started to flutter open. He rubbed an eye with one hand, as if he just woke up from a really long nap.

"Wha…?" England mumbled.

"White Slate." America said. England looked at him like he was crazy, but then his eyes closed and he slumped in his seat, lightly snoring. America thought for a moment. "England, when you wake from this trance, three things will happen. You will find me very attractive and fall in love with me, be instantly calmed down whenever you look into my eyes, and…" America smirked a little. "Become _extremely _afraid of horror movies and heights." England nodded. "Wake Up Call!" England awakened quicker this time.

England opened his eyes. "What the bloody…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWAHAHA! CLIFFY! Review? They make me happy!**


	4. The Ferris Wheel of Doom

**A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffy. ^-^' To say sorry, I present: ZE NEW CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY? TT^TT**

* * *

><p>"What the bloody…" England trailed off as he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of America and the pendulum sitting across from him. He seemed… different, somehow. He didn't know how though. America was staring at him. He felt his stomach doing weird little flips. His eyes didn't have his permission and he found himself looking at America <em>quite<em> differently. Wheat hair that looked silky to the touch, impossibly blue eyes like sky, well built chest… He looked-

_**NO!**_

_I'm NOT thinking this! I'm not!_ England tried to deny it. Then he did what he did in any situation that felt weird. He said: "I'LL GO MAKE SOME MORE TEA!" And with that, he ran out the room, completely forgetting his tea cup or pot.

America was very amused. That, and a bit flustered. England had been totally checking him out! SCORE! The way England got so flustered was cute, too. He felt like bursting out laughing when England yelled something about tea. He wasn't really paying attention to exactly what he said, since he was looking at England. Then, he had an idea. He took out the green pendulum…

What was that? England was very confused. Why was he looking at America? He was stupid, bigheaded, egotistic, had ridiculous ideas, handsome-

Oh _**hell**_ no.

He did not just think that! The butterflies in his stomach were back… Then, he realized he left the teapot in the other room. Damn. He went in the other room and tried not to look at America. Too late, he looked… And he couldn't stop himself from staring this time.

America looked like he was asleep, smiling softly. Sunlight hit his wheat blonde hair, making it shine. England didn't know how, but suddenly he was only a few inches away. America smelled sweet, like cinnamon sugar. England wondered what he tasted like. He supposed... One little kiss couldn't hurt. His cheeks flushed at the prospect. He shouldn't want that! But… he looked so sweet like this. He was inching ever closer and closer until…

… America opened his eyes. At the very moment England was about to press his lips against his. Their lips brushed for a brief moment before England straightened up. He stuttered incoherently for a few seconds before running out the room.

America blinked. Then he said, "DAMNIT! If only I was under for a few more seconds!" He traced his lips and smiled. He sighed a little.

England felt like banging his head against the wall. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't like America! But… maybe he lo… li… enjoyed his com… HE COULDN'T EVEN THINK IT CORRETLY!

"Hey Iggy!" America yelled, coming into the room.

"What do you want?" England asked, flustering bright red. "Git." He added halfheartedly.

"We should, like, go to the London Eye! I hear it's TOTALLY awesome!" America flashed a grin.

"Why would I go with you?"

"Aw, please Iggy? Then we can watch a horror movie! Please?" America pouted, jutting his bottom lip out slightly. England just couldn't say no to that face.

"…Fine. I'll go." England said.

"YAY! Let's go!" America yelled, grabbing England's hand.

"LET GO, YOU BLOODY GIT!" England screamed. He struggled, but to no avail. After a bit, he gave up and stopped walking. America was annoyed that England stopped walking so he stopped suddenly. England looked questionably at him and squeaked as he was picked up bridal style.

"What's wrong, Iggy?" America smirked. "Surprised?"

"YES! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BLOODY GIT!" England yelled, completely oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"Naw, I like this position." America said and kept on going. Soon, they reached the London Eye. America put the angry Brit down and went to the ticket booth.

England stared at the large Ferris Wheel with apprehension. He had been on before, but this time it looked… He searched for a word. Big? Obviously. Intimidating? Not even close. Scary as Hell? Yeah, that's what he'd use. The structure looked scary and England was afraid to get on. He hoped he wouldn't have to go on. He could tell America to not bring him on. America would listen… Right?

America came back grinning. "England, it's our turn!" England blanched.

"Um… I-I don't feel s-s-so well… I get motion s-sick v-v-v-very e-easily…" America watched as England stuttered every excuse imaginable, from sickness to aliens and unicorns working together to take over the world.

"Come on Iggy! You said we could go on!" America grabbed England's hand and they both marched to the ever closer wheel. England was frozen with fear as he was dragged on the ride.

He looked out the window. He trembled as he saw the ground below get farther and farther away. He was hyperventilating.

"England…" America murmured.

"W-what?" England choked out. America's arms snaked around his waist. England was too petrified to move away.

"Look at me." America said and tilted the British nation's face up to him. England was about to say something, but stopped. The deep blue pools staring back at him robbed him of words. They also robbed him of his fear. He started to melt into the American's arms. He laid his head on America's chest and sighed contentedly. Thirty minutes later, England left, fast asleep in America's arms.

"Sweet dreams, Iggy…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done~ Review! AND! I'm going to start a contest! Rules are simple. There are different categories. There's 1st 2nd and 3rd in each category and depending on the placement, you get a prize! The theme is a hypnosis story. They can be ANY pairing, ANY rating other than M, and ANY genre. Review or PM the name of your entry. REVIEW NOW!<strong>


	5. Fluff, fluff, and fluff killers?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! The contest from last chapter will be going on until November 1st! You can have multiple entries so long as they're for different categories. The purpose of this contest? To fill our archive with stories that will catch the next generation of fangirl (or boy) to read! WE CAN DO IT!**

**Theme: Hypnosis/ Mind Control.**

**3rd place prize: A shout out in my stories, profile and recommendations for the story!**

**2nd Place Prize: A NationxReader story of your choice! **

**1st Place Prize: Wait for it… an entire story about you and the characters! You can even get the character you love! *wink* This is one story with ALL of the 1st place winner OCs. **

**Categories (They all have 1st 2nd and 3rd places):**

**Funniest Story!**

**Best Angst!**

**Cutest Fluff!**

**Best Pairing!**

**Best use of History!**

**Best Effort!**

**And finally, Over All Best!**

**Remember, any genre, any rating, and any pairing goes! GO GO GO! **

**Warning: Spoilers for Paranormal Activity 1, fluffy fluff, and Tsundere attitudes killing said fluff. **

**Disclaimer: It WILL be mine! *insane twitch* IT WILL! I also don't own Paranormal Activity.**

* * *

><p>England woke up to no light. He groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow. It was a nice pillow, really. It was so soft and warm. And that heartbeat was soothing-<p>

Wait.

Heartbeat?

That didn't make sense. But he couldn't figure out why. Then he felt something go through his hair. It felt nice. He slowly opened his eyes to see America running his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes again and sighed contentedly. That is until he realized…

"AMERICA! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" England yelled, trying to untangle himself from America's arms. America opened his eyes and looked down at England, keeping his grip on him.

"Good morning, sunshine." America smiled sleepily.

"LET GO! WHY ARE… we… even…?" England forgot what he was about to say. He couldn't look away from America's eyes. He felt warm, safe… Relaxed.

"It's three in the morning, England. Go to sleep please." America said, still running his fingers through England's hair.

"…How are we here?" England said, finding his voice once more.

"Hm? Oh yeah. When we were on the London Eye, you fell asleep. I had to take you home. Now go back to sleep." America explained. England let himself fall asleep once more to a soothing heartbeat and enveloped in warm arms.

* * *

><p>"IGGY! PLEEEEAAASE~?" America pouted, begging the Brit.<p>

"N-no! There's no way in hell I'm watching t-t-t-t-those m-m-monstrosities!" England shuddered, looking at the fifty movies spread out before him.

"YOU PROMISED! Please? A gentleman NEVER breaks promises!" America said.

"FINE! I'LL SEE THE ACCURSED MOVIES!" England caved in. _Damn him and his cuteness! _He would later deny ever thinking America as cute.

"YAY~!" America cheered. He grabbed a movie: _Paranormal Activity. _This one didn't seem too scary. He popped the disc in and sat down with England. England huffed. How bad could it be?

_Day 1: _

_Both people are sleeping when footsteps are heard, even though they're the only ones in the house. _

England whimpered, a feeling of dread rising up in his chest. "Just watch a demon or something come into the room… Just watch…"

"Not yet, Iggy."

_Day 2:_

_The light turns on. Then it turns off. It keeps turning on and off during the whole night._

England tensed, fear evident in his eyes. He trembled, expecting something to hurt the couple…

_Day 3: _

_The room is still... Then the door opens by itself-_

England shrieked and covered his eyes. "There's something t-there!"

"There's nothing there." America said, putting his arms around the Brit. Said Brit uncovered his eyes to see that America was right.

_Day 5:_

_Katie is tossing and turning in her sleep and she suddenly wakes up. "Micah!" _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_S-something was _whispering _to me!" _

England looked in utter horror at the screen.

_Day 8:_

_It was peaceful Nothing was stirring._

England was about to let himself relax…

_Then all the alarms went off. Katie sees a silhouette of something in the curtains. _

England screamed (IT WAS A MANRY SCREAM!).

"This isn't that scary, right?" America commented. The self hypnosis worked! He wasn't afraid of horror movies!

"IT'S COMING!" And then, America had to calm down the Brit.

_Day 10:_

_Something crawls through the covers and wakes up Katie. Growling is heard in the hallway, but when Katie looks, the thing runs downstairs. _

England shaking while clutching at America for dear life. Great, now America was losing circulation in his arm…

_Day 15:_

_The couple is asleep when Katie wakes up and stares at Micah for a few hours. Then she goes outside to sit on the backyard swing._

"That _is_ kinda creepy!" America laughed.

"She's possessed!" England yelped.

_Day 16_

_The couple leaves the house. The Planchette of the Wigi Board they left out started to move on its own. Then, a small fire erupted from it and stays on the board, leaving an unreadable message. _

"Oh God, Oh God…" England kept muttering.

_The couple was in bed when it tipped over. _

England was clutching at America's arm like he would fall into a hole if he let go. America almost forgot he had two arms.

_Day 21 **(A/N: SKIPPING!) **_

_Katie wakes up and stares at Micah for a few hours. She walks downstairs calmly and then screams are heard. _

"_MICAH!" _

_Micah wakes up and runs downstairs. Things are quiet… Too quiet. Then, abruptly, Micah's body is thrown at the camera. The screen showed a bloody Katie squat down next to the body and sniffs it._

England screamed and buried his face in America's chest. When he thought it was over, he looked at the screen…

_Katie's face turns demonic and she lunges at the camera. _

England started to scream again. "Iggy, calm down!"

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO GET ME!" England wailed hysterically. "Don't let her get me!"

America smiled down at the cute Brit in his arms. He started to rock back and forth, rubbing small circles on England's back. He felt something wet his shirt and realized England was _crying. _

"Don't let her get me… Don't let her get me…" England repeated.

"I won't." America said.

England looked up, still teary eyed, "Promise?" He sounded childish and innocent as he said this.

"Yes, I promise." America said softly. England stopped crying and wait for it…

"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY!" England screamed. He freed himself from the American's grip and ran to take a shower. He absolutely _hated _being in America's arms. He hated the feeling of warmth and utter protection and… Dare he say it, _love._ Yes, he absolutely hated it!

America thought over what had just transpired. He had got England to watch a scary movie, not be scared by it, and be a total hero by comforting England. _Score one for the HERO!_

* * *

><p>America was enjoying a rather pleasant dream when something banged on his door. He lifted his head and glared at the door, as if it would stop banging. "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"<p>

"A-America! Let me in!" A British sounding voice whimpered.

"Door's open." America replied. He suddenly felt someone dive under the covers next to him. "I swear to GOD, if that's you France, trying to impersonate the Bed Intruder, I'll kill you!"

"I-I'm not the b-bloody frog." The voice whispered.

"England? What are you doing here?" America asked. England was shaking badly.

"I thought you would n-need someone to stay with you after that really scary movie… Not that I'm scared!" England stammered out.

"Are you cold?"

"W-what? I'm not!"

"Then why are you shaking?" America asked.

"Um… I guess you caught me!" England laughed nervously.

"Uh huh." America wrapped his arms around the shaking Brit. "How about now?"

"Um…" England replied oh so intelligently.

"Come on, look at me." America said, turning England so he could look at his face. England was instantly trapped by those eyes. He could have kept staring forever, if he wanted to. The hero smiled and started to rub the Brit's back, humming a lullaby. England felt warm, safe, and protected. It was like he belonged. He closed his eyes and let his head nestle in the crook of America's neck. America smiled and played with his hair, at last closing his eyes as well.

On another note, Russia was being chased by his sister. This completely irrelevant to the plot, but it is an effective mood killer! Hey, we can't have everything end cute and fluffy!

* * *

><p><strong>HI~ REMEMBER TO REVIEW~!<strong>


	6. SORRY! D:

**A/N: Oh come on, I know you missed this story! XD Kidding! At least, I think… The contest is still on! Please enter soon! Please? I'm getting bored over here! **

**Disclaimer: It was my idea first! That guy in Japan stole my idea! *is getting shot at* I'M SORRY! I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE! JK, the cake is a lie! *runs away***

**Sorry for no update sooner…**

* * *

><p>England felt warmth leave him. He frowned in his sleep and groped around for where ever his heat source went. He opened his eyes, seeing the American leave the room. He walked to America.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine!" America said, ruffling England's hair. "Hey, dude, I gotta pack up. I need to keep going to Italy!"

"W-what?" England could the feeling gnawing at his heart. Pain, hurt, betrayal.

"Hm…" America saw the kicked puppy look on England's face. "Hey, don't be sad!"

"I-I'm not sad! Bloody g-g-git! The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can get back to my chores!" America knew the Brit was lying.

"Hey, how 'bout this?" America said. "You come with me? Then we both can help our economies!" He gave the Brit a sunny smile. England thought for a moment. He could stay here, in his boring house, or leave on a trip with a hot American… Hmm… The answer is definitely-!

"… Yes." Damnit! His mouth acted before his thoughts! Say no, say no! "When do we leave?" America beamed, almost blinding the Brit.

"We leave tonight!" He ran to get his clothes. The Brit sighed. Apparently, England was going, whether he liked it or not. He sighed and went to pack. The weather followed his mood as a rain cloud drenched London. Again.

* * *

><p>Both boarded the plane (Not really, America dragged England on).<p>

"C'mon, Iggy!"

"NO! GET ME OFF!" America sighed. Poor England… Maybe he should undo the fear of heights…

America leaned down and whispered into the Brit's ear. "White Slate." England's eyes fluttered shut and he rested against the American, breathing calmly. America half dragged, half walked the Brit to their private first class seats. The plane ride would only be a few hours so he had to be fast.

"Okay, so how do you feel now?"

"Relaxed… Happy…"

"Good," America thought for a moment. He would need to strengthen his hypnosis to get the full benefits. "I want you to open your eyes, still remaining in this trance. When you open your eyes, you will see a large spiral. Focus on its spinning."

England opened his eyes, staring ahead. His eyes were looking in lazy circles.

"The spinning is making you feel drowsy and is sending you deeper and deeper…" America watched as his former mentor was struggling to keep his eyes open. "You get pulled in deeper and deeper, not caring that all you hear is my voice… Now, look at me…" England turned his head to him. His eyes were blank and emotionless, but held a faint flame of resistance. America nearly got lost in the emerald irises staring back at him.

"Look at my eyes…" The Brit relaxed even more. "They hold a picture… What do you see…?" Now, he knew this came from a manga. It was a terrible day for him to learn that Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode was discontinued…

"… Ocean… Deep, blue, beautiful ocean…" England answered.

"You can stare forever, right?"

"…Yes…"

"… Get lost in my eyes… They pull you deeper…" That last flame of resistance in England's eyes vanished. America smirked. He had control now. "Now, when you wake up, you won't be scared of heights…" Hmmm… America thought for a bit. He couldn't let England off the hook so easily! "… Hmm … Be disgusted by tea and have a craving for coffee… And you will be extremely tired and no able to sleep without my help. Do you understand?"

"…Yes…"

"Wake up call."

England woke up quickly this time, but still looked around blearily. "… Hmm…?" He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling wave upon wave of exhaustion crash into him. He was so tired… and yet he sat there in his seat, finding it too uncomfortable to sleep.

"England?" England blinked his eyes open sleepily and tried to focus on the American. "Come over here." England was too tired to object and slowly crawled over into America's lap, curling up. He found that he was more comfortable there and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and sugar…

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know it was short and I'm sorry! Don't kill me! **

**Review! **


	7. You'll Never Guess This Chapter's End!

**A/N: WAAAAH! I just realized most of the chapters end with England sleeping! I'm not sure how that happened!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, a 12 year old American created a brilliant series called Hetalia. It's totally true.**

* * *

><p>They landed in Southern Italy and now, unfortunately, America had to get the sleeping Brit up. He sighed and placed England in his seat gingerly before shaking him.<p>

"Artie. Iggy. Arthur. England. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Artie! Wake up!" America shook him gently.

"Hmmm…?" England yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Oh. We're here." He sat up and stretched and America couldn't help but think he was sort of like a cuddly kitty.

_And he's _my_ cuddly Artie~!_

* * *

><p>Romano and Italy met them at the baggage claim. "Ve~! Welcome to Italy!" Italy smiled.<p>

"Wait! I thought only the fat ass was coming. Why the hell is the tea drinking bastard here?" Romano asked (read as: demanded).

"Artie wanted to come and I couldn't say no!" America grinned. 'Artie' huffed, annoyed by the nickname. "We should talk at your house."

* * *

><p>And so, they arrived at the Italys' sea side cottage. It was fairly quiet with a beautiful view of the beach.<p>

"Okay, there are four rooms. One is for me, one for _fratello, _one for the fat ass, and one for the tea drinker. Fat ass, you're coming with me to the meeting room. Alone. Got it?" Romano said.

"First, I want to talk to Italy!" America said. Both went into the parlor. "Don't come in guys! Private conversation!"

"Ve~! What is it?"

"Look at this!" America started to swing a blue pendulum.

"Ve, it's pretty! What does… it…?" Italy was instantly hypnotized. America figured that would happen.

"Now, when you wake up, you won't be as much as a coward anymore. You'll also want to tell England about how we set up a trade deal that will trade directly to England." Italy nodded. "Wake up!"

Both exited the room.

"Ve~! You'll love it here Arthur! Just don't cook!" Italy said and dragged poor England off somewhere. Romano led America to the meeting room and sat down.

"What the hell do you want? Trade agreement? Land?" Romano sneered.

"Actually, better relations! But I wanna show you something. I was going to Spain's after this, sooooooo… Yeah!" America smiled.

Romano flushed in anger (or was it the mention of Spain~?), "What the hell is it?"

"These!" America brought his handy dandy box of pendulums! "I can hypnotize people!"

"Yeah… Riiiiight…" Romano said sarcastically. "And Italy starts with an O."

"I bet you're afraid it'll work!" America challenged. Romano was fuming, _all according to plan! _

"Yeah right! Here, try to hypnotize me!" Romano huffed.

"Okay!" He held out the box of pendulums. "Pick a color, any color!"

"Red." Romano said immediately. "It reminds me of tomatoes." _It probably reminds him of Spain~! _America thought.

"Now focus as it swings and try to relax." America said calmly. Romano scowled.

"You better not do the 'You're getting sleepy' thing, or I'll leave." America rolled his eyes and started to swing the ruby gem. Romano glared at it. After a few minutes, his glare started to soften and look less lively. His eyes were sluggishly following the pendulum, signaling the trance had begun.

"Relax… Focus only on the gem and my voice…" Romano looked about ready to nod off at that point. His breathing evened out and he closed his eyes against his will.

"Now… go deeper…" Romano sank right into the chair he was in. America was surprised it took so little to lead Romano into a trance. He always thought it would take longer. He shrugged.

"Romano… Can you hear me?" Romano nodded sleepily. "Now… When you wake up, you will go kiss the person you're in love with." Spain is getting a surprise!

"When I clap my hands, you will return to this trance. When you wake up, you will remember nothing of being hypnotized. Wake up!" America said the last part loudly.

Romano's eyes fluttered open. America expected him to walk away to Spain's house.

Romano didn't know what came over him. He was sitting down and asking America what he wanted and… What? He didn't remember what happened next. Then, he got the urge. He got the urge to kiss his crush. It was so irresistible, so he did.

America found Romano was kissing _him._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Random plot twist is random! **

**Bet you didn't see that coming. **

**I didn't. XD**

**REVIEW~! And you'll go to Heaven!**


	8. Mafia Italy

**A/n: I love the reactions out of you guys! XD It wouldn't have been funnier even if I played the Rick Roll song! **

**There will be a bit of OOCness here cuz NO one messes with one Italian brother without messing with the other. **

**Disclaimer: It belongs to me! Hehehehehehehe… *hides pendulum behind my back***

* * *

><p>America's eyes widened. He suddenly realized his failure and pushed Romano off him.<p>

"Sorry dude. I don't know where that came from, but I like someone else." Romano looked shocked. Angry tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Who?" Romano demanded.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to hurt him." America realized the extent of the situation. He was dealing with the creator of the Mafia here now.

"They don't _deserve_ you! You're mine! You're mine, you bastard! You're MY fat ass! MINE!" Romano was screaming now. "_**TELL ME WHO THE BASTARD WHO STOLE YOU FROM ME IS, DAMNIT!**_"

"No." America said firmly. He wasn't backing down. Not now.

"If I can't have you… _**NO ONE CAN**_!" Romano was quick. He pulled out a gun and had it pointed at America's head in three seconds flat. "I'm only doing this because I love you! _Ti Amo!_"

Romano was about to pull the trigger when America snapped his fingers. Romano's eyes fluttered closed and his arms fell to his sides. "Romano. You never loved me… I'm just another person you don't give a damn about. Do you understand?" Romano nodded. "Wake up!"

Romano opened his eyes and scowled. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Let me just get Artie, 'kay?" America exited the room, only to be stopped by Italy.

"America, I thought you were a nice person…" Italy said. A tear escaped his eye. "You played Romano. Led him on. He loved you, and you made it seem like you loved him." America found the wimpiest of all countries glaring at him. Then he heard the cocking of a gun and found one right in between his eyes.

"_Fratello's _not the only one with the Mafia, you know."

"Don't do this." America shook his head.

"I will. When you mess with one person in _mi familia_, you mess with me." Italy sneered. America pleaded silently with his eyes. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. He was a fool for not implanting a trigger in Italy and not thinking he would be a threat. He could only hope for a miracle.

"Asta la pasta~." Italy almost pulled the trigger, but stopped. "I-I can't… Your eyes are too much like _his_." Tears were spilling freely down his cheeks.

America saw his chance and quickly took out the blue pendulum. Italy was hypnotized almost as soon as it started to swing.

"Italy… Romano never loved me…" America was curious as to why Italy didn't pull. "Who is the one with blue eyes that you were talking about?"

"Ve~… Holy Roman Empire… But he died… That's what Prussia said…" Italy started to silently sob.

"Listen… when you awaken, you will remember nothing of this trance or what happened… Wake up." America felt sorry for the Italian.

"Hello, America?" England's head popped around the corner.

"Hey, Iggy, we gotta go. I need to get to Germany quickly!" America was going to find out about this 'Holy Roman Empire' guy. Not only that, but he wanted to leave Italy as soon as he could, before anything else backfired.

"Are you sure?" England asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" And so, they were off.

America thought to himself. He told Romano to kiss who he liked, and got kissed. He heard about a guy named Holy Rome and now he's going to Germany. He couldn't help but feel he forgot something.

"Why do I have the feeling we're forgetting something?" America asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Oi, stupid <em>fratello!<em> Where's dinner?" Romano asked rudely.

"Get your own!" Italy called.

"Bastard, you make it!" Then, Italy came in.

"Do yourself, you lazy good for nothing asshole!"

Romano was so shocked he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>An: LOL. I enjoyed this chapter. Please don't kill me for it's shortness! REVIEW~! **


	9. A Secret Has Been Revealed!

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I procrastinated, got sidetracked, have MAP testing right now and I had a bit of Writer's Block. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer**

**Gakupo: Do you own Hetalia?**

**Luka: Go Google it~!**

**Me: c(X**

**Dear Reflective Reviewer: Thank God! You're not a flamer! I've been waiting for so long for a constructive review. I mean, praise is great, but you get tired of nothing but praise. Not that I dis everyone else! I like praise! But you get a shout out! **

**As for how short my chapters are, I'll try even harder on my writing! And you only said I couldn't hypnotize readers to focus more on my story! You never said a thing about the disclaimer! BTW, I'll be answering reviews starting next chappie~!**

**ON. WITH. THE. AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

><p>England got in the train bound for Germany, frowning a bit. Why did the American want to change destinations? Of course, this was America, the lovable git who had the randomest ideas. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss, but whenever he really thought about it, his head would get fuzzy. Was he catching a cold?<p>

England looked at the blonde man beside him, the feeling of suspicion minimizing the longer he looked at the baby blue eyes of the younger.

As England was sorting his head, America was thinking (more like plotting, but he's too _heroic_ for that).

_How am I going to get the information? _He did remember Prussia tell everyone that he found Germany as a child and raised him… He also remembered something about a mysterious little brother he used to have that died.

_But what if he didn't? _

America thought about it. Was this mystery person still out there? Did he have memory loss or something? Maybe he was aimlessly wandering, trying to piece together his memory…

America decided that he would have to hypnotize the German Brothers. It would definitely be hard, and he had to be extra careful. He was careless with the Italys and it turns out they were insane! Who knows what could happen…

A plan would be needed. Germany would suspect something if Prussia was gone too long and catch on. Prussia wouldn't care unless he heard screaming and/or gunshots, so Germany would have to be first. He'd leave him with a trigger and if the German was suspicious, he would be put under and would be made to forget what he saw. Or he could always leave him in trance… From what he researched it would be harmless and he'd be okay…

England was near falling asleep when America shook his shoulder.

"Dude! We're here~!" America sang. He helped the Brit off the train and took all the bags with one hand. England was still holding his small overnight bag. "Here, I'll take that!" He took the Brit's remaining bag, both their hands brushing briefly. England blushed a light pink at the contact.

America thumbed for a taxi and paid the driver, telling him the address of the brothers. The passengers in the taxi were silent, focused more on their thoughts. Then, as if lightning hit him, England remembered something.

"Hey! You hypnotized me to-" The taxi stopped and America helped England out of the car. "You hypnotized me to fear horror films and heights, then undid the fear of heights!"

_Shit! He's remembering! What do I do? What do I do?_

"White Slate!" England immediately fell back into trance. "Now… You can hear me and only me…" America was relieved the hypnosis hadn't fully worn off yet. "Whenever you try to think of the commands I instill into your subconscious mind, you will become sleepier and sleepier until you're too tired to think… But you can't fall asleep until I say so… Also, forget you remembered the fear of heights… Do you understand?"

England nodded, feeling complete peace. He was so out of it, he could barely hear the American.

"Wake up call."

"So, what were we talking about?" England asked. America was pleased to see England didn't remember a thing.

"I'm not sure anymore. Come on, let's get this done~!" America dragged America to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Ja, ja, ich komme…" The door opened, revealing a slightly surprised Germany. "Hello, America, England."

"Hey dude!" America beamed. Germany was confused. Usually those two couldn't stand the sight of each other! Then again, the only time they were actually together was during war. Could it be? Another war? Maybe they were going to declare war…

"Come in." Germany let the two nations in (suspicions rising high).

"Thank you for letting us in to your home." England said graciously, always the polite gentleman.

"Hey, German dude, isn't Prussia here?"

"Ja. He is in ze basement." At this America's eyes widened.

"So your bro lives in your basement?"

"Ja, und eats my food und steals my beer." Germany sighed. Why couldn't his brother stop free loading? _We are brothers… I don't want to hurt him._

"So anyway, the reason we are here…" America paused dramatically. "Will be revealed to you in private! Now, where's a place we can talk privately, German dude?"

"Follow me." Germany led him to one of the many rooms in his house. "Now, what do you want? I am a very busy man."

"Well, my boss wants me to improve relations with most of the nations, so I came!" America smiled. Germany was still suspicious. This was all a trap, most probably, to kidnap him or something. He'd keep his gun close… Just in case.

"Is zat so?" Germany asked.

"Yep!" America nodded vigorously before bringing out his handy dandy little box of pendulums. "And I have a trick! I can hypnotize people!" At this, Germany visibly relaxed. Maybe he had been paranoid. America obviously came to show him some fake make believe stuff he probably had…

How wrong he was to let his guard down.

"I honestly have never believed zat hypnotism works." Germany said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," America gasped. "It does work! Here, I can hypnotize even you!"

"Isn't it true only idiots are hypnotized?" Germany asked.

"If that's true, then England must be an idiot! Okay, now pick a pendulum, any pendulum!" America shoved the box in his hands.

"Verdammt, now you sound like an infomercial…" Germany inspected each one before choosing a black one.

"Kay, now sit back and focus on the pendulum." America started to swing the pendulum. Germany looked at it, obviously unimpressed. Then his eyes softened, eyes starting to slow. He snapped himself out of it before America even had the chance to say anything.

_A challenge, _America thought to himself, _I like it._

This process repeated. Germany would go under, then break himself out. America saw his chance when he went under for longer than the other times.

"Relax… You can hear only my voice…" America definitely chose the right time. Germany didn't break himself free. "Your eyes are becoming too heavy to keep open… but you have to keep them open…"

His eyes started to droop, still looking sluggishly at the pendulum.

"Deeper… Go deeper…" Now America saw he had him under his control. "When you close your eyes… You will go completely under my control… And you will follow my commands, only mine and mine alone…" Germany nodded, not quite understanding the American's words.

"Close your eyes…" Germany closed his eyes and slumped in his seat.

America smirked. He had won this round.

"Now, stay here. I have to talk to Prussia." America left the room, leaving the German in a docile trance state. He made his way to the basement, quietly shutting the door behind him. He crept down the stairs and watched in confusion as Prussia was… talking to a bird?

"Gilbird, you, my awesome little friend, are going to help me vith something!"

"Piyo, piyo! Okay!" When America heard the bird actually _talk_ he blinked owlishly.

"… I need to stop drinking Mickey D's Iced Tea. It must be British." America muttered. He jumped off the stairwell right in front of Prussia.

"HOLY EFFIG SHIT WHAT THE EFF?" Prussia screamed.

"Hey Prussia!" America waved.

"Dude! Zat was so unawesome!" Prussia complained.

"I have a trick I wanna show you~! I bet you can be hypnotized!" America snickered.

"Hey! The awesome me can have anything happen! Hypnotize away!" Prussia demanded. He snatched the out stretched box of pendulums and handed over the same black one America had used before.

"Okay, focus on the pendulum…" America started to swing it. Reverse psychology really does work! Apparently because Prussia was being willingly hypnotized he was under trance in a seconds.

"Relax deeply… going deeper and deeper…" America grinned. What should he ask first? "Hm… Who was the little brother you had before he died?"

"… Holy Roman Empire…"

"Holy Rome? Did he have a crush on anyone?"

"… Italy… But he thought Italy was a girl…"

America burst out laughing. Italy was thought to be a girl? That was hilarious!

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…

"Fratello, I have the feeling some one is laughing at my expense…" Italy said, confused.

Back to the story!

"Okay…" America had finally stopped laughing. "Is he really dead…?"

"No… I tell people that so he's safe. I found Holy Rome without memory of who he was. I gave him a new name and raised him…"

Now America was curious. Where was he now? What's his new name? "What's Holy Rome's new name?"

"… Germany…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN~!<strong>

**Yes, that was completely necessary. Please review! **


	10. He Remembers

**A/n: Sorry! *bows* I forgot to update! Now, in answer to your letters:**

**- Yes! It's a headcannon of mine that America likes anime. And Vocaloid. XD Especially Vocaloid. Expect Fanboy! America very soon. **

**ILPTA: Lucky. I still have a year left of MAP testing. =3=**

**RR7: Okay, so I kind of half assed toward the end. I admit it. It could use a bit more detail… *is preparing for myself for the longest chapter yet* PS, Aww… Darn. **

**Carnival Freak: Yeah, I've considered it. America's gonna run into more problems soon. XD**

**NanaMii: O_o Whaaaaaaaaat? That wasn't meant to happen…**

**Kodoku: I… Don't know what to say… *u* I feel the love, dude! I feel the love… **

**Now please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>America stared… and stared… and stared before the information was processed fully.<p>

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was right when he guessed Holy Rome had memory loss… He should be psychic or something!

America shook his head. He needed to focus.

"What do the other nations think?" America just needed to get that detail before he rushed to where Germany was.

"Almost all of them think France killed him. France blames his death on me. And Ita…" Prussia looked guilty. "Still believes Holy Rome will come back for him."

America looked at Prussia pitifully. He could tell that Prussia didn't want to keep this from Italy. He thought for a moment. He knew how he could give the happy ending here!

"Wake up without memory of anything in this trance… Now." Prussia's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What the heck happened to the awesome me?" Prussia rubbed his eyes, confused.

"Nothing much." America put on a grin, "Just talking to awesomeness."

"True." Prussia laughed. "Well, it's been nice seeing you, but I've gotta do my blog! Seeya!" America suddenly found himself being pushed out of the basement. He stared at the slammed door for a moment, wondering slightly what just happened.

* * *

><p>While America was getting answers out of Prussia, England had become bored. He got tired of just waiting in the living room while America took his sweet time. That bloody git! How dare he keep him waiting! He was bloody United Kingdom, and let Hell freeze over if <em>he<em> was going to be ordered around!

What was that bloody American doing anyway? It was just supposed to be a talk, right? What was taking him so long? A talk shouldn't be _this_ long! But… What if it wasn't a talk?

Scenarios started playing in his mind. His stomach twisted with each scenario. What if America wasn't really talking to them? What if he was… Oh God, he wouldn't…! He wouldn't do _that_ and betray him! Right? … Right?

His stomach was coiling and his heart ached. It was like he was on _fire_. The scenarios did nothing more than strengthen the feelings inside him.

_If those German dogs do anything to _MY _America, they'll have hell to pay… _

Wait… _His _America? He wasn't jealous! He wasn't jealous that America could be doing _that_ with _them_ when he could be doing it with England! That would be absurd! His brotherly instincts had probably just rekindled with the time he had spent with America. Yes, that was definitely it!

England was going to deny it to himself forever. Or at least try to.

He decided to push away his (jealous) thoughts and instead reminisce about his time with America. The last week had been very well off in his opinion. Not that he actually _enjoyed_ that git's company! The week was just pleasant, is all!

_And even that git can be sweet… _

What was he thinking? England slapped himself for even thinking for one second that idiotic, senseless, compelling, charming, _absolutely beautiful man_ can be sweet…!

There he went on again! He couldn't stop how his mind was thinking! He wanted this to _stop!_ He needed this to stop _now!_

_You don't want it to stop, though…_ A little voice in the back of his mind whispered. He quickly repressed the little voice.

England calmed himself down. When did he first feel this… This weird emotion? When America first came, he said something about hypnosis… Was that connected, somehow? His mind was fogging up. Maybe it wasn't connected… Maybe he'd always felt those feelings?

He was becoming more and more confused! Why was it so hard to think? The haze was getting stronger now… What was he thinking about again? He was so tired now…

He yawned, becoming more and more tired. His confusion slowly died down, just giving way to more exhaustion. He wanted to sleep… He really wanted to… But he just couldn't…

He blinked, the only few thoughts left fading, replaced by more exhaustion, until he couldn't think and feel only the tiredness.

* * *

><p>America went to the room where he had left the normally stoic Garman. Sure enough, Germany was still sitting there, a small smile on his face.<p>

"Germany? Can you hear me?" America asked, worried that he was too deep in trance to hear anyone else.

"Yes…" Germany said monotonously.

"Now, I want you to look deeper into your subconscious… Deep into where you've forgotten memories…" America said, keeping his voice low. Germany seemed to be concentrating on something.

"When you wake up from trance… The memories will flood back to you, where you can study them and reminisce…" America prepared himself for Germany's reaction. "Waking up on three… One… Two, three!"

Germany's eyes fluttered open. He was slightly confused. Was he dreaming? Is he awake now? Then an image came to him. A little maid girl with a curl protruding from the right side or her hair…

He must have been dreaming… But the image was too clear. He couldn't be dreaming if it was this clear!

"_K-kiss, I think…" _The voice was peppered with a lovely Italian accent. Did Italy have a sister? No, it was someone else. He was sure it was someone else.

Suddenly, Germany himself was standing in front of the girl. He must have somehow shrunk, because she was only a few centimeters shorter.

"_Italy… I've loved you since the 900's…" _Germany heard himself say. Why was he closing in on the small girl? Wait… He called her 'Italy'. But Italy is a boy!

Suddenly, he pressed his lips gently against hers… It wasn't a her though. The feel of the lips was wrong, he realized. This was a boy. It felt right to kiss him though. Then he realized:

This was Italy.

This was _his Italy…_

More memories suddenly crashed into him. Painting with Italy, sharing his food, chasing him down… Saying goodbye. There was one memory that stood out.

A promise.

He promised Italy that he would come back for him.

Germany suddenly stood up. Even though he was still confused, he needed to get to Italy.

It was time to fulfill his promise.

"I am sorry, America, but I must leave. I have an errand to attend to." His heartbeat sped up as he ran out the house, running as fast as he could to get to his Italy.

America was confused. Did it work? He'd have to ask Germany later. He walked downstairs to Prussia.

"Yo, Prussia!" Prussia opened the door.

"S'up?"

"Is there a guest bedroom or something?" America asked. This was tiring him out. Too many mysteries…

"There's one by the bathroom. Looks like you and Britain are gonna have to share! Kesesesesesesese~" Prussia laughed, probably thinking something perverted…

"'Kay, thanks dude!" America walked to the living room to see the Brit on the verge of passing out. He looked dead, sprawled out on the couch. "England?"

"Mmm… Rica?" England muttered. America just shook his head lightly and picked up the Brit that looked like a zombie (Don't tell America! He might freak out!) and walked to the guest room. He set England down on the ground gently, letting him walk to the bed. England immediately flopped on, not caring in the slightest that he was still clothed.

America discarded his bomber jacket and shoes, settling down next to the zombified Britton. "Go on and sleep, Artie." England was snoring softly by the end of that sentence. America himself wasn't particularly tired, but he hoped to relax before thinking again.

He laid his head on England's chest, deciding to find comfort in the familiar embrace. His ear found his way to England's heart, listening to the steady beats. He felt like England's colony again.

America didn't (originally) intend to fall asleep, but he did anyway.

* * *

><p>Germany kept running. This wasn't important, the logical part of him argued. It was just a promise.<p>

But his logic wasn't in control at the moment. His heart was.

Logic tried to reason with him, stating that Italy was over it.

His heart was wild with hope and love for the nation he had grown attached to. The nation he needed.

_Logic can go to hell._

Finally, Germany reached Italy's house. He knocked and thanked his lucky stars that Romano was getting to know Switzerland today.

"Ciao~ Oh! Germany! What a surprise! _Fantastico_!" Italy opened the door and immediately ushered the German in.

"My name's not Germany." He got confused looks from his favorite Italian.

"Of course it is, silly!" Italy was still oblivious as ever.

"No. Italy, I came back for you."

"Don't you always?" Italy was becoming confused. Was Germany sick? Oh no! That would be terrible!

"No! I'm not just Germany… I'm Holy Roman Empire."

Italy stared at him blankly, processing the information. "Is this a joke?" Italy did NOT look amused.

"No… I'm really Holy Rome." Germany was a little heart broken Italy didn't believe him.

_SLAP!_

Germany held his red cheek, the place that was backhanded quite severely by the normally trusting Italy. "Why the hell did you leave me in the dark all this time? All this time, I was waiting and waiting for you when _you were already here_!"

"It's complicated… I just remembered today. I must have lost my memory." Germany said. Italy just hugged him tightly. "Italy… I've loved you since the 900's…"

"Germany… Holy Rome… I'm sorry." Italy gently kissed the still stinging cheek of the German.

Germany just kissed the Italian, realizing that his lips felt so much better against his than in the memory. Soft lips pressed back, sending fireworks going through both bodies. It was sweet, not full of lust, but full of a promise fulfilled.

The kiss ended all too quickly.

"_Ich leibe dich, Italien._"

"_Ti amo, Germania._"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I did better on this chapter! ^^ <strong>

**Please review!**


	11. A Bit of Drama-A Bit of Fluff

**A/N: Hello! It's the new chapter. I apologize for my extreme lateness. I've decided just to focus all of my attention to this story alone. **

**Disclaimer: If I actually OWNED Hetalia, wouldn't I be rich enough to make this Fanfic a movie?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bruder, <em>we need to talk," Germany said, bright blue eyes showing displeasure. Prussia grinned and brushed off his brother's look. _Nothing important happened_, Prussia thought, _He's probably mad about the mess in the kitchen. _

"Ve~ _Germania,_ should I wait in the hallway?" Italy asked uncertainly. Prussia saw something completely unexpected happen. A soft look crossed the normally stoic German's face as he regarded the Italian fondly. He shook his head. Italy seemed to understand, "I'll stay, Luddy." This wasn't the unexpected part.

Germany pulled Italy close, placing his lips over the Italian's. Italy tilted his head up to return the gentle action, wrapping his slender arms around Germany's broad shoulders. He smiled against Germany's lips as he felt the German's arm firmly placed around his waist. Their bodies fitted together nicely, complimenting and enhancing the experience of such a sweet kiss.

That's when Prussia got the small feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. Sure, he was egotistical and self-centered, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He only acted stupid when he was dead drunk or in need of a victim to annoy (which just so happened to be all the time in the latter case). He was definitely happy that his little brother was in a relationship -Lord knows, he needed it- but why was this on such short notice? He decided that the best way to find out was to play ignorance. He smiled, trying to mask the confusion and slight nervousness in his expression, "West! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Germany unwillingly broke away from Italy, kissing his temple apologetically and getting the most adorable blush in response. As much as he wanted to keep lavishing attention onto the younger nation, it would have to wait. He had other matters to attend to at the moment. He looked at his brother and gave him a hard look, "_Bruder,_ why did you lie to me?"

Prussia racked his brain for the lie that made his brother so angry. He thought he found it and blanched. No… Anything but that! He gulped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. His brother had found out… He was so dead. He tried to speak, "_West,_ I didn't mean to lie!"

"Why would you do this to me?" Germany demanded, face growing red with anger. His eyes narrowed most frighteningly at Prussia, making the former nation cower.

"I swear it was an accident! I didn't mean to go into that strip club and tick off the waiter! I was drunk with Vodka Breath and he started to feel him up and-" Prussia was interrupted by his now very confused brother.

"_Bruder. Was?_" Germany had a look of pure bewilderment on his face; eyes stared at him in confusion. If this was an American cartoon, a giant question mark would have been situated in the air above his head. Germany looked at his brother, "What are you talking about?"

Prussia relaxed. His brother hadn't heard of that particular incident, thank the heavens. Italy started rubbing circles on Germany's hand, trying to make sure that he didn't get so riled up again. Germany sighed, enjoying the relaxation Italy's fingers instilled in his tense hand. He felt a sort of deja-vu, as if he had been in a relaxed and peaceful state before. He dismissed the thought and cut straight to the point.

"Prussia, why didn't you tell us that I was Holy Roman Empire?"

Prussia regarded his younger brother with a kind of shocked and guilty look Germany had never seen in him. He looked like he was a traitor being caught red handedly helping the enemy. His ruby eyes suddenly found the floor quite interesting. Prussia took a deep breath, as if composing himself, "I'm sorry…" Prussia looked everywhere except for the couple in front of him, "I… didn't want you to be hurt by your past… This would've complicated things… It has…" He shook his head miserably.

"Prussia…" Italy said softly, his breath hitching. His eyes gleamed with tears, a twisted look of despair grabbing hold of his face, "I waited… I waited every day for him to come back… They said that he was dead… I knew he would come back… I was starting lose faith… I thought he was really dead but then… God smiled down upon me…"

Germany silently started to wipe away the tears flowing from Italy's eyes. The amber orbs had opened wide, revealing the years of loneliness and sorrow he had really felt over the centuries. The smiling mask that they were used to seeing was stripped away, leaving only a look of fragility and vulnerability. Germany embraced the Italian he loved, letting him weep into his shoulder and to reassure him that this was real and not an illusion.

* * *

><p>England snuggled up deeper into the warm body. His overly foggy mind failed to register the fact that he was cuddling someone he loathed. It also failed to register any actual hatred for the American. The smaller of the two burrowed deeper into America's body, clearly intending to steal all of its delicious warmth and comfort. America had woken up at some point, and after getting over his initial embarrassment of waking up against England's chest, h switched positions so that it was reversed. He lazily ran a hand through the Englishman's spiky hair, twirling the golden strands around his fingers.<p>

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

England started to wake up. The green eyes looked up without focus, still hazy from the tendrils of sleep. This look made the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, former pirate and punk, look impossibly cute to America. The soft smile faded from his lips as the scowl replaced it with full force. England immediately pushed the younger nation away, completely flustered. He still looked devastatingly adorable to America.

"You git!" England shouted, outraged. His forest green eyes flashed with anger, his brows knitted. _Still adorable_, America thought. As if reading his thoughts, England yelled, "I will _**burn**_ all of your McDonald's!"

Okay, not so cute anymore.

American panic ensued. England was briefly reminded of a line from the song American Idiot, _'Can you hear the sound of hysteria?'_ Indeed, England heard the sound of America in complete hysterics. Something in England's heart twisted at the sound of the panicked nation. He sounded so sad… England gave himself a sharp slap on the cheek, effectively ending his strange thoughts and gaining America's attention.

"Where are we going next?" England asked quickly, acting as if slapping yourself was a daily occurrence.

"Well…" America trailed off. He really hadn't thought this far. What did he expect? That England would magically come free from trance and leave by now? America thought and smiled. It was time for a vacation anyway so, "We're going to Japan!" England smiled visibly, relieved. A nice, relaxing encounter…

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha~ Next chapter will be out soon! I wrote this late at night so… No more until I'm rested.<strong>


	12. Tea, Reunion- MONTY PYTHON!

**A/n: As I said, I will focus on this story only! Haha~ I have a favor to ask! Could you look at the first chapter of this story, then look back at this chapter and tell me if I've improved? Please? **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah does not own blah blah. Blah blah blah? Blaaaaah~**

* * *

><p>America smiled and started to rush around the room, on a search for clothes and the like. England couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like an excited puppy. Now he could practically see the tail wagging excitedly, the small ears flopping every which way as the younger nation bounded around the room; those bright blue eyes sparkling with need and those ears begging to be pet, making the blonde moan <em>just so<em> and-

England gave his head a sharp shake. He couldn't have such scandalous thoughts! The man was practically his _brother_. What was wrong with him? England then thought with reckless abandon: _Has the frog been slipping something into my tea?!_ He failed to take into consideration the fact that he had a tracking device on France, just in case of these types of emergencies, or the fact that he hadn't had tea in a week.

America turned to face the elder nation, thankfully forcing his mind out of the gutter, "Iggy, aren't you going to pack?" 'Iggy' sputtered with indignation, face growing red at the pet name. He was _definitely_ scarlet because of anger, not because he was _blushing_! He was the United Kingdom! He _**did not**_ blush! What could ever give you that idea?

"I am! Don't call me that bloody name! My name is Arthur," America pouted at the elder. The combination of a soft lower lip jutting out ever so slightly, the blue eyes narrowing into cat like slits, and the golden blonde hair being hit with the artificial light proved to be too much one Arthur's poor heart. He spun around quickly, pretending to look for necessities while trying to will down his reddened cheeks and his wild heart rate. Bloody America, bloody sexy looks, bloody thoughts, bloody frog… England realized he would need _a lot_ of tea to get through the coming months.

America and England departed, leaving the German brothers none the wiser.

* * *

><p>Austria grumbled, extremely annoyed because one) his piano playing had been interrupted, two) <em>Prussia<em> had interrupted it, declaring something about an emergency meeting between the Germanic nations, and three) there was no piano in the immediate vicinity for him to play.

Hungary smiled at Germany before taking her seat beside her former husband. For some reason unbeknownst to the both of them, Italy was present as well. Prussia cleared his throat, his face unusually serious; his red eyes shown like those of a man who didn't know whether to be joyous of victory or to be guilty for the death of his fellow soldiers.

Germany sent a small glance to Italy, looking for reassurance. Italy obliged, happily settling down against the other nation's shoulder and intertwining their hands. Ever the vigilant yaoi fangirl, Hungary noticed this immediately. She smiled something that was not unlike a predator; it, strangely enough, fit her pretty face perfectly. This unnerved the hell out of our favorite ex-nation.

"He knows," Prussia said without prelude, greatly shocking and confusing the other nations, "that he is Holy Roman Empire."

Both Austria and Hungary stared, wide eyed. They had thought that Holy Rome died… Who…? Hungary laughed nervously, "That is not funny, Prussia. He is dead."

"I thought so too, but…" Italy snuggled into Germany's side, causing the blonde man to shift in embarrassment. Italy buried his face into Germany's chest, sighing contentedly, "Here he is."

Germany looked up and said bluntly, "That is correct." Hungary looked in disbelief before she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. To the surprise of everyone in the room, she lunged at Germany, wrapping her arms around his torso and catching both he and Italy in a hug. Prussia smiled and watched as they embraced. He then grinned wolfishly at Austria.

"No," Austria automatically said. It was too little, too late, however, as Prussia pushed and pinned him into the group hug as well. It would've been a strange sight to anyone; an albino man laughing as he squeezed an indignant Austrian man, who was on top of an irate Hungarian woman who, in turn, was latched onto a blue faced German and his Italian lover; the latter two were in desperate need of air. Once they all let go of one another and regained their breath, Germany asked one thing, blushing profusely:

"Italy, do you still have that dress?"

* * *

><p>America sneezed. He got the sudden, pleasant feeling that he had caused a heart warming family scene. He then brushed it off. <em>Probably nothing important<em>, he figured. He smiled at England as they got through the checkout at the airport. England huffed and turned away.

"Artie, we still have some time. Do you want something to drink?" America asked nicely. This caught the unsuspecting Englishman off guard, causing another cute blush. England nodded before turning away once more. He seemed hell bent on making sure that America didn't affect him any more. America grinned, not noticing England's subtle hints to back off. Instead, he opted to grab the Brit's hand and drag him to a Starbucks.

The contact between the two sent England's mind into a frenzy. Poor Arthur had lost control of himself in the moment of intimacy, walking briskly along side the American and blushing. They were holding hands. They were _holding hands_. The heat and slight pressure sent warmth budding in his chest. He looked away shyly, not wanting the younger to see the large smile that had settled on his lips in a most ungentlemanly way.

America was sure that England squeezed his hand back, but that must have been imagined. The small compression of Arthur's smooth fingers must have been fabricated. Yet, America couldn't for the life of him get his heart to stop beating so quickly. Alfred smiled. _I'm such a fool._

America took his hand away when they entered the restaurant. England sat down at a table, frowning slightly. His hand felt so empty now. America was at the counter, ordering their drinks; a mint tea for England, coffee for himself. England felt the reins of fire burn his head as he saw something that enraged him. He swore that the cashier _winked_ at America. That slutty bi-

England shook his head in slight alarm. Gentlemen did not think such things of a lady.

America soon returned, drinks in hand. England gratefully took his cup of tea and started to make small talk with America, keeping up the normal appearance.

"Alfred, do you have to put so much sugar in your drink?" Arthur winced, thinking of the diabetes just _swimming_ in that cup.

"Yep!" Alfred said cheerfully. He took a gulp of his coffee, licking a bit that was left on his lip. England briefly wondered if all that sugar made him a bit chubby in some places… Some very intimate places that would make for more to grab… Arthur really needed to get his head out of the gutter. Arthur started to sip delicately at his tea, expecting the soothing flavor to help in some way. Instead, he nearly gagged. He set down his cup, blanching slightly.

_Holy shit_, Arthur thought in horror, _the tea will go to _waste_!_

As everyone knows, an Englishman disliking tea is like a loud Canadian or a cursing Northern Italian. It signals the apocalypse. Arthur's perfect expression of terror darted to Alfred, his eyes pleading silently. "A-Alfred… I don't like the tea…" His voice was low, conspirative whisper, "I _need_ my tea."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Arthur's puzzling reaction, "Why not have some coffee?" Actually, that sounded rather nice to Arthur. That's what scared him the most.

"I don't do well with… caffeine."

"Oh." Alfred thought it over. He felt a bit guilty for placing the tea thing on Arthur… And that horrified look wasn't helping. He then noticed tears prick at the edges of Arthur's eyes and heard a soft sniffle. _Arthur was crying over tea._ "D-Don't cry! I'll fix this!"

"You _can't… _My tea…!" Arthur whimpered pathetically. Alfred suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"White Slate." Arthur's eyes became dull as his body relaxed. To a passerby it would look as if he was just nodding off. Alfred closed Arthur's eyes gently. The Englishman obediently lay his head down on the table. Boy, was it tempting to just leave the Brit in this peaceful state! Alfred sighed and gave his command, "Arthur, you aren't disgusted by tea anymore… Instead you will quote a British comedy every time I say 'Brit'. Wake up call!"

Arthur's eyes blinked open. He looked around groggily as he instinctively reached for his tea. His took a sip and he came back to his senses. He tilted his head, "Hm… False alarm. The tea's okay."

Alfred grinned, "I swear, you Brits and your tea!"

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" Arthur blurted. His face turned a nice shade of red, while Alfred's shown a nice shade of confusion.

"Uh… What?" Alfred asked. That was a British comedy? Was Arthur high while making them?

"It's… a Monty Python quote. I don't know why that happened…" Arthur's face was getting redder. Why? Why did he have to embarrass himself? He did it in front of _him!_ Why…?

"You Brits have comedy like that?" Alfred asked.

Arthur suddenly began to sing. Fortunately, no other customers cared enough to see it. It went something like, "_I cut down trees, I wear high heels, suspenders and a bra!_" His hands flew to his mouth. If he hadn't embarrassed himself before, _that_ was sure to do it. Alfred's mind went into the gutter, thinking of England in suspenders, heels, a bra and nothing else…

"Damn…" Alfred whispered, a red substance leaking down his face. His nose was bleeding… Badly… He quickly brought a napkin to his nose.

"Let's just get on the plane!" England gulped down the rest of his tea, some sticky sugar left on his cheek. America, who was not in his right mind, leaned over the table and kissed his cheek, licking off the sugar. He licked his lips. England, on the other hand, looked close to fainting from embarrassment.

"Let's go," America got up and they were on their way. Japan would get a surprise soon!

* * *

><p><strong>an: Review~**


	13. The Final Note

**I know. I deserve nothing but your hatred. I've left you hanging for a long time. You see, my heart just isn't in this story any more. I'm really sorry, but my run with Hypnotic has ended.**

**BUT**

**It's not over yet!**

**This has been adopted by the very capable "TheHetaliaObsessionist". I suggest you read their ending for it.**

**I'm really sorry, but you can't continue writing what you've lost passion for. The writing quality would have decreased and then, suddenly, BAM- it goes down the gutter.**

**I hope you forgive me.**

**And I couldn't thank you all enough for your support. I didn't know my story would become this popular. I couldn't have made it without all of you! Don't worry- I will most likely come out with another story for Hetalia in the future, one that _will_ have a plot and a better quality over all. Perhaps it will even be another story centered around Hypnotism.**


End file.
